1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel composition comprising a steroid having abortifacient activity and a method for disrupting pregnancy therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A class of chemical compounds known as steroido[2,3-d]isoxazoles is described in Clinton et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,135,743. The compounds are there stated to have useful metabolic, hormonal and anti-hormonal properties, in particular, one or more of the following activities: anabolic, androgenic, pituitary inhibiting, estrogenic, progestational and adrenal cortical.
A specific compound disclosed in Example 22 of U.S. Pat. No. 3,135,743 is 17.beta.-hydroxy-4,4,17.alpha.-trimethylandrost-5-eno[2,3-d]isoxazole having the formula ##SPC1##
Compound I is stated in the patent to process a blocking action on the adrenal response to ACTH in castrated male rats.